Growing Pains
by sycoandcrazy.inc
Summary: Rin comes down with a mysterious illness while Sesshomaru is gone. Jaken must find a way to help her. The answer? Tracking down Kagome.


I decided Jaken doesn't have enough stories from his point of view, so here's one for you all. I hope you enjoy.

I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

Jaken took a deep breath of the warm morning air. It promised to be a beautiful summer day. There was a gentle breeze blowing, rustling the tall grass and flowers that grew in the meadow, and nearby birds warbled their sweet song. It was so peaceful.

Wait a minute…Why was it peaceful? Rin had never out grown the habit of chattering every moment she was awake in all the years she'd travelled with Jaken and Sesshomaru, so why was there no noise right now? Jaken knew she was awake. He had seen her wake up. So why wasn't the girl tormenting him with her pointless chatter?

Jaken turned and studied the girl. She was still lying on the ground, her knees pulled up to her chest. Her face was pale and drawn, which usually only happened when the girl got sick, an event that was blessedly rare.

Concern washed over Jaken. Rin wasn't ill, was she? "What's wrong with you girl?" Jaken barked out in an attempt to seem as if he didn't really care.

"I don't feel good," Rin said quietly. "My stomach feels queasy. And I hurt, down here," she finished, pointing at her lower abdomen.

Jaken frowned. Rin had never complained of pains down there before. What could have caused this?

"Did you eat something that was bad last night?" Jaken asked.

Rin shook her head. "No."

She had been reduced to one word answers. She must really feel bad. Why did she have to get sick when Lord Sesshomaru had left them? Couldn't she have waited until he'd returned at least? Why did things always happen to Rin on his watch?

"Just try and rest a while," Jaken said. "Perhaps you'll feel better later."

Rin nodded and close her eyes, leaving Jaken to worry on his own. Over the years, Jaken had been introduced to many of the illnesses humans could get, like fevers, stomach viruses, and colds. The very first time Rin had gotten sick, and several times afterwards, Lord Sesshomaru and Jaken had been forced to go to Inuyasha's wench, Kagome, for help, and Jaken had managed to pick up a few things about treating sick humans. One thing he'd learned was that rest always helped.

Or at least, it almost always helped.

When Rin woke up about an hour later, Jaken could tell she didn't feel any better. She got up and went a ways into the woods, presumably to relieve herself. Moments later Jaken heard a horrified shout.

Fearing that something had attacked Rin, Jaken leapt to his feet and snatched up the staff and ran towards the sound, Ah Un close behind him. Rin met him halfway, tears pouring down her cheeks.

"What happened?" Jaken demanded.

"I…I'm," she stammered. "Master Jaken, I'm _bleeding_."

Jaken's eyes scanned the girl, but he could detect nothing wrong with her. Then his gaze settled on the hand that clutched the cloth of her kimono in front of her lower abdomen.

Oh no. That couldn't be right. She couldn't be bleeding from _there._ There were many strange things about humans, but even for them, something like this couldn't be normal.

This could only mean one thing. Rin had contracted some sort of horrendous disease, and Jaken had no idea what to do for it. Why did this have to happen while Lord Sesshomaru was away?

As Rin had gotten older and better able to care for herself, Lord Sesshomaru's absences had gotten longer, and now that she was thirteen he might be gone for a week at a time. Jaken was on his own in this.

Jaken had no doubt that if Rin died, Lord Sesshomaru would kill him. At some point in time, Lord Sesshomaru had adopted Rin as his own pup, though he'd never said so in words. That wasn't Lord Sesshomaru's way. Still, Jaken knew Lord Sesshomaru viewed her as his pup, and if Jaken allowed anything to happen to her, Jaken had better just commit suicide, and hope Lord Sesshomaru didn't find his body in time to revive him.

Knowing all this, Jaken made a quick decision. "Get on Ah Un, Rin. We're going to find Kagome."

And the miko had better be able to help.

Jaken climbed onto the dragon in front of Rin. Taking up the reins, Jaken ordered Ah Uh, "Find Kagome!"

Ah Un took to the air, and Jaken hoped that Kagome wasn't far. Surely she could do something for Rin.

But what if Kagome told him that Rin had gotten some incurable disease? What if she said that Rin was going to die?

Jaken's heart twisted at the thought. It was so wrong. Rin had become a constant beacon of light in Jaken and Lord Sesshomaru's lives. Jaken couldn't imagine living without her. Besides, she was so young, even for a human. People as young as Rin weren't supposed to die. They were supposed to live, and grow, and be happy.

Rin couldn't die, and not because that would mean Jaken's life was forfeit as well. She couldn't die because, against all his own wishes, Jaken cared about the girl.

They flew all day, till the sun was beginning to set. In its last dim rays, Jaken was able to make out the small village in which Kagome and Inuyasha lived.

Ah Un landed at the edge of the village, and Jaken an d Rin both climbed down. "Come on Rin, we're almost there," Jaken said in an effort to reassure the girl.

Rin nodded, her arms wrapped around her stomach. Jaken grimaced. There were blood stains on her kimono. Thinking she shouldn't walk through village like that, Jaken quickly fished out a blanket from the bags that Ah Un carried and handed it to her. Rin wrapped the blanket tightly around herself.

They walked quickly through the village, and found Inuyasha and Kagome walking out of their hut to greet them before they'd even made it completely there.

"Jaken, Rin, what's wrong?" Kagome called at the sight of their faces.

"Rin is sick," Jaken said, trying hard not to show how much this upset him.

Kagome immediately went to Rin and placed a hand on her forehead. "Hm, you don't have a fever. What's wrong?"

Tears filled Rin's eyes, and she looked embarrassed. She tugged Kagome down and whispered in her ear.

Jaken saw Inuyasha's eyes widen, and realized that with his superior hearing, Inuyasha must have heard what Rin said to Kagome.

"I'll, uh, let you handle this one, Kagome," Inuyasha said, quickly making his escape.

That confused Jaken. Did Inuyasha recognize what Rin was going through? And if he did, why run off?

Kagome looked surprised at what Rin told her. "This has never happened to you before?" she asked.

Rin shook her head mutely.

Kagome's face softened into one of sympathy. "Okay, first thing, you are not in any danger Rin. This is perfectly normal."

Rin's eyes widened. "It is?"

Kagome nodded. "All human women go through this. It's completely natural."

Jaken felt an immense wave of relief wash over him. Rin wasn't going to die. "But how is this natural?" Jaken asked.

Kagome looked surprised at his question; as though she'd forgotten he was there.

"I suppose I should explain it to you too. One of you is going to have to explain it to Sesshomaru after all."

That was true. Lord Sesshomaru would want to know why he could smell blood on Rin.

"Why don't you come inside?" Kagome invited.

They went into the hut and Kagome eyed the blanket Rin was holding. "Did you bleed through your clothes?" she asked.

Rin nodded, her face flushed with shame.

"Let me give you a kimono to borrow," Kagome said. "And I've got something that will help keep you from getting blood on your clothes. I'll give you some to take with you when you go."

Kagome rummaged in a small trunk and pulled out a kimono and a small, square, papery looking object. Kagome held the object up. "This," Kagome said, "is a pad."

Kagome explained how one wore the pad, and then sent Rin to change.

Jaken was starting to get an idea of why Inuyasha had decided to leave.

Rin came back soon; her clothes bundled up inside the blanket. The kimono Kagome had given her was slightly too large, but would do for now.

When Rin sat down, Kagome handed her a small pill and a glass of water. "That will help with the cramps," Kagome informed her. Then she asked, "Have you eaten today?"

"No," Rin said.

"You shouldn't take medicine on an empty stomach. Here's a roll, eat that after you swallow the pill."

Rin did as she was ordered.

"Are you going to explain this anytime soon?" Jaken asked impatiently.

Kagome sent him an annoyed look. "I'm about to get to that."

Turning back to Rin, Kagome launched into an explanation. Jaken soon wished she hadn't.

He learned that what Rin was going through was called a 'menstrual cycle.' He learned that women went through it about every twenty eight days. He learned they often had cramps and became moody. He learned that it was a necessary part of human females' reproductive system. Jaken learned a great many things he'd never wanted to know.

Rin, at least, appeared much calmer. "So," she mused, "I could have children now?"

Jaken felt like he'd taken a blow to the gut. Rin absolutely was not going to have children at her age!

"Well," Kagome said, "technically you could, but I wouldn't recommend it. You're body is just getting ready to have them. I'd wait until you're at least sixteen before you get married and have kids."

Rin nodded. "Okay. I don't want to have any right now anyway."

That was good…but did that mean Rin wanted to have children one day? Jaken found it hard to imagine Lord Sesshomaru giving Rin away to be mated any time soon. Or ever, for that matter.

"Rin," Jaken said. "If we know everything we need to now, we need to head back to camp. Lord Sesshomaru will not be happy if he returns and finds us gone."

"Oh, you can't go now," Kagome said. "It's already dark. Spend the night and leave in the morning. If Sesshomaru gets mad, we'll just have him spar with Inuyasha until he calms down."

Jaken doubted the wisdom of this plan, but gave in to Rin's pleading look. "Oh, very well."

Rin rewarded him with a brilliant smile. "Thank you, Master Jaken!"

Jaken got Rin up to leave at the crack of dawn. Kagome made sure that Rin had a good supply of pain medicine and pads before they left.

"If you start to run out, just come see me," Kagome told her. "I can get you some more."

Rin nodded. "Thank you very much, Kagome."

Jaken was relieved when they left. He always felt somewhat disloyal to Lord Sesshomaru when he went to Inuyasha and Kagome for help. Still, it had been necessary this time.

They hadn't been flying long when Ah Un suddenly changed directions and headed for the ground. It took Jaken a moment to realize that it was because Lord Sesshomaru was on the ground.

When they landed, Lord Sesshomaru glared at him. "Jaken, why did you leave camp?" he asked.

Before Jaken could answer, he saw Sesshomaru sniff the air, and his eyes widened slightly. "What happened to Rin?"

Rin blushed. Quickly she slid off of Ah Un. "I'm going to go find food," she said and quickly dashed into the forest.

Jaken stared dumbly after her. He couldn't believe it. Rin had just abandoned him to tell Lord Sesshomaru on his own that his adopted pup was technically able to bear children.

"Jaken," Lord Sesshomaru growled. "What happened?"

Jaken decided that it didn't matter that Rin was alive and well. He was still going to die.

* * *

My Favorite Line:

"This," Kagome said, "is a pad."

Review please!


End file.
